


Honey Bee Verse

by Letmefall



Series: Every beat of my heart means I love you (Short nothings inspired by a hunter and his angel) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Bees, Castiel and Bees, Fallen Angel Castiel, Hurt Castiel, M/M, POV Castiel, Protective Castiel, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmefall/pseuds/Letmefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and a little honey bee. Sounds sweet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Bee Verse

_Honey bee, honey bee_

_Please, do me a favor and fly for me?_

_Up to the spectrums of the sky_

_Where once I used to lie_

_Before the sin I desired most_

_Got me distracted and lost_

_Honey bee, honey bee_

_Oh please, would you fly for me?_

_Fell so deep since I went too high_

_Wanted nothing more than to simply die_

_As my wings got clipped_

_And over my bare feet I tripped_

_Honey bee, oh little honey bee_

_Please would you fly for me?_

_Towards the heavens one last time_

_Telling my family I’ll be fine_

_That I’m not willing to return_

_Without my dearest for whom I chose to burn_

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of Cas talking to his favorite animal - a little honey bee - about flying since he's no longer able to do so.


End file.
